Question: Christopher did 4 more squats than Omar around noon. Omar did 96 squats. How many squats did Christopher do?
Explanation: Omar did 96 squats, and Christopher did 4 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $96 + 4$ squats. He did $96 + 4 = 100$ squats.